abandon
by lilou black
Summary: OS très guimauve, et spoilers tome 6, attention! Conversation entre Remus et Tonks ou elle lui parle — encore — des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour lui. Quelle sera sa réaction? Si j'affirme que c'est guimauve, ça vous donne un indice, non?


**Notes :**

Ceci, pour ceux que ça intéresse, n'est pas encore le texte de Noël promis, qui lui sera en ligne dimanche en fin de journée. C'est juste une petite histoire comme ça, que j'avais commencée il y a un certain temps. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Je dédie ce texte, avec plein de bisous, à **Zazaone**, pour son immense gentillesse. J'espère de tout cœur que ça te plaira, ma chère.

_Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

_

**Abandon :**

La Marque des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore disparu. Sa grimace me rappelait encore, comme si j'eus pu l'oublier, l'événement terrible qui s'était produit dans la nuit.

Dumbledore était mort.

Et j'étais seul.

Tous les individus auxquels je devais ce que j'étais, je les avais perdus. James était mort depuis presque quinze ans. J'avais perdu Sirius l'année dernière. Peter, ça ne comptait pas. Depuis qu'il était passé de l'autre côté, je ne le considérais plus comme un ami. Et Dumbledore… C'était sans doute l'homme envers lequel j'avais les plus énormes dettes. Sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu une vie normale. Je ne serais pas entré à Poudlard comme tout petit garçon normal de onze ans. Je serais resté monstre, livré à moi-même. Et cet homme si bon, si extraordinaire, avait été tué. M'habituer à cette idée allait être difficile, je le savais.

Je respirai profondément l'air tiède de cette soirée de juin. On voyait bien la lune, ma vieille ennemie, qui en était à son premier quartier. Les étoiles, elles aussi, étaient bien distinctes dans le ciel noir. Une petite brise faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Ç'aurait pu être une belle soirée. Mais les événements en avaient décidé autrement.

Je restai un moment planté là, devant l'entrée du château, à regarder la nuit. Je n'avais plus rien à faire à l'intérieur. Le professeur McGonagall avait emmené Harry, sans doute pour lui demander des précisions sur ce qui s'était passé. Les Weasley étaient entre eux, à pleurer l'avenir détruit de Bill. Car quoiqu'on en dise, qu'il épouse ou non Fleur Delacour, la vie de ce pauvre garçon serait bien moins heureuse que ce qu'on aurait pu escompter. Se faire attaquer par un loup-garou, même sous sa forme humaine, réduit définitivement une existence au néant.

J'eus une pensée pour Greyback. Pour la pitié que j'avais ressentie étant jeune, et qui était devenue haine à mesure que j'en avais davantage appris sur ce monstre.

Quelle affreuse soirée…

— Remus?

Je sursautai.

Tonks était là, à côté de moi. Vêtue à la moldue, pantalon, chemise et bottes, avec ses cheveux bruns un peu gras et son air maladif. Sitôt qu'elle avait eu lieu, la scène qu'elle m'avait faite à l'infirmerie avait été occultée par mon cerveau. Sa quasi déclaration d'amour en public. Déclaration que j'avais, inlassablement, essayé de repousser. Quitte à me faire contredire par tout le monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

J'aimais Tonks. Je l'aimais même énormément. Mais je ne pouvais pas la rendre heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas lui offrir tout ce que peut légitimement désirer une femme. La sécurité? J'étais un monstre. Une vie stable? Ma pauvreté frôlait parfois la misère? Des enfants? Etant loup-garou, je ne pouvais pas en avoir. Une des innombrables séquelles de la morsure. Et en plus de cela, j'avais seize ans de plus qu'elle. Notre histoire ne tiendrait pas le coup. Alors, en dépit du fait qu'elle m'ait dit que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux, j'avais refusé d'être avec elle. Je l'aimais, je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais avec moi à ses côtés, ce n'était pas possible.

Comme je ne lui disais rien, elle se remit à parler:

— Pardonne-moi d'avoir fait ce… euh… scandale, tout à l'heure. J'ai dû te mettre mal à l'aise, je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est rien.

— C'est juste que… Tu sais… Entendre cette Fleur Delacour affirmer que son amour pour Bill ne sera jamais affecté par ce qui s'est passé… Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'on s'est dit, toi et moi, quand j'ai avoué que… que je voulais être avec toi.

Je soupirai. L'affaire allait à nouveau être remise sur le tapis. Tonks sortit une cigarette de sa poche, la glissa entre ses lèvres, et l'alluma d'un coup de baguette magique. J'ai toujours détesté le tabac, son odeur âcre, sa fumée qui pique les yeux, et la mort qu'il transporte. Aussi ne pus-je me retenir de grogner:

— Nymphadora, tu es obligée de faire ça?

Elle souffla quelques ronds parfaits de fumée.

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinça-t-elle avant d'écraser quand même sa cigarette sous le talon de sa botte.

Je la regardai un moment. Elle avait l'air triste. Mais il fallait que je me résolve à refuser à nouveau ce qu'elle voulait de moi.

— Tonks, dis-je. Fleur et Bill sont jeunes. Quand on a vingt ou vingt-cinq ans, on pense effectivement que l'amour bravera tous les obstacles. C'est ce que tu dois penser aussi, toi aussi, tu es jeune. D'accord, ils vont se marier. Mais qu'en sera-t-il de leur amour dans cinq ans, ou dans dix ans? Si Fleur rencontre un autre homme à ce moment-là, un homme qui aura un joli visage sans cicatrice, lui résistera-t-elle pour rester auprès de Bill et des séquelles de sa morsure?

— Elle l'aime.

— Oui, elle l'aime en ce moment. Mais plus tard…

— Remus, tu as décidément une piètre opinion de cette pauvre Fleur. Elle aime vraiment Bill. Et je la crois vraiment prête à tout braver pour lui. Et puis quoi, tu crois vraiment que les histoires d'amour sont réservées aux gens qui n'ont pas de problèmes? Aux gens qui sont beaux, jeunes, riches, et pleins d'avenir? Regarde Arthur et Molly. Sirius m'a raconté une fois que quand ils se sont mariés, lui n'avait pas un sou, et elle avait déjà une bonne dizaine de kilos de trop. Tu crois que ça les a gênés? Ça fait trente ans qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.

— Ce n'est pas pareil. Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais. Toi et moi, ce n'est pas possible.

En prononçant ces mots pour la cent mille et unième fois, je me demandais quelle partition elle allait me jouer. Lors des précédentes occasions où nous avions évoqué le sujet, ses réactions s'étaient étalées sur tout un éventail. Elle m'avait fait le coup des larmes. De la colère. Des supplications. Des insultes, même, un jour. Et cette fois, à nouveau, je vis les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Cela me fendit le cœur, mais je m'efforçai de rester impassible.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle au bout d'un instant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'y crois pas, alors que moi, j'y crois.

— C'est parce que tu es jeune, répondis-je. Tu es encore pleine d'espoirs et d'innocence.

— Tu es tellement cynique, Remus.

— Non, je ne suis pas cynique. Je suis réaliste.

— Arrête.

Son ton sec me fit encore plus mal. Je me blessais moi-même autant que je la blessais elle. Mais avais-je le choix? Je m'approchai d'elle et la pris par les épaules:

— Ecoute-moi, pour la dernière fois. Je n'aime pas te parler ainsi. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je voudrais que tu sois heureuse, mais avec moi, tu ne le seras pas, je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs occasions.

— Je sais. Tu m'as dit que je ne pourrai pas être heureuse parce que tu es pauvre, que tu es un loup-garou, et que tu es plus vieux que moi. Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais.

— Et ne pas avoir d'enfants, tu t'en ficherais aussi, peut-être.

J'avais prononcé cette phrase sans y penser. Jamais auparavant je n'avais évoqué ce sujet, qui était intime à mes yeux, devant Tonks. Je rougis. Elle me regarda, puis éclata d'un rire bref:

— Les enfants… Tu me vois avec des enfants, Remus? Moi et ma maladresse légendaire? Il vaut mieux que je n'en aie pas. Je provoquerais des catastrophes. Et puis oui, pour répondre à ta question, je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, je te veux _toi_. Parce que je t'aime. Et avant d'émettre tes sempiternelles réserves, poursuivit-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Tu as entendu ce qu'on dit les autres, à l'infirmerie. Tu as droit au bonheur. Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Mais tu refuses d'être heureux, parce que tu as peur que ça tourne mal. Dans le fond, tu es un lâche. Tu refuses de nous donner une chance, et tu me sacrifies sur l'autel de ta lâcheté. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traite quelqu'un qu'on est sensé aimer.

— Tu es dure, dis-je.

— Je suis aussi dure que toi tu es lâche et cynique.

Je baissai la tête. Je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi. Elle le sentit. Elle retira mes mains de ses épaules, et les serra entre les siennes.

— Remus, la vie est courte. Laisse tes principes, ta moralité et ta peur de côté. Laisse-nous une chance. Laisse-moi te rendre heureux, et ça me suffira.

— Pour le moment seulement, répliquai-je.

— Arrête de dire des choses pareilles. Et puis Dumbledore est mort cette nuit. Cet homme aimait l'amour. Tu ne crois pas que cela serait lui rendre un bel hommage que d'essayer d'être ensemble?

J'eus alors une vision furtive du vieux directeur de Poudlard. Peut-être Tonks avait-elle raison. Mais à peine eus-je le temps de formuler cette pensée qu'elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou, et se serra contre moi. Je restai un instant les bras ballants. Je ne savais que faire.Mon côté pragmatique et moralisateur me serinait le même refrain. _Elle est trop jeune. Tu lui ferais du mal. Tu ne peux pas être avec elle._ Et mon cœur, qui l'aimait, me poussait à lui rendre son étreinte, à l'embrasser, et à prendre le risque d'une relation même éphémère, parce que oui, la vie est trop courte, et en ces temps difficiles, un peu de bonheur ne représente pas un luxe inatteignable.

Et mon cœur prit le dessus. Timidement, je posai mes mains sur les hanches de Tonks. Je la sentis soupirer dans mon cou. Elle leva la tête. Me regarda dans les yeux. Je lus tant d'amour et d'attente dans les siens que je ne résistai pas.

Je l'embrassai.

Et j'eus une autre vision de Dumbledore, souriant, et disant d'un ton aimable: _soyez heureux, mes enfants_.

Lorsque j'eus rompu le baiser, Tonks me prit par la main, et nous transplanâmes ensemble.

oOØOo

Nous nous retrouvâmes dans ce qui devait être son appartement à Londres. Je n'y étais jamais allé auparavant. Il était petit. Une pièce unique, meublée avec minimalisme. Un coin cuisine minuscule. Une table posée sur des tréteaux faisait office de bureau, et des piles bancales de dossiers étaient posées dessus. Tonks, avec sa maladresse, devait régulièrement faire tomber tout ça par terre. Le reste de l'ameublement se résumait à quelques placards fermés, et à un matelas jeté à même le sol, sur lequel était roulé en boule un édredon violet décoré de petits lapins.

À la vue de ce lit improvisé, je rougis. Vu la façon dont se présentaient les choses, c'était là que j'allais passer la nuit. Sous un édredon à petits lapins. Avec Tonks entre mes bras. Je me tournai vers elle pour la regarder.

Elle semblait aussi intimidée que moi. Ses doigts fouillaient nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Elle jetait des regards craintifs dans les coins. Elle sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, avant de l'y remettre immédiatement. Elle venait sans doute de se souvenir que je n'aimais pas la fumée. Je lui fis timidement remarquer :

— Si tu veux… euh… qu'on essaie d'être ensemble, il faudrait que… que tu t'arrêtes de fumer. Du moins en ma présence.

— Je sais, répliqua-t-elle doucement. Et je le ferai. Pour toi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle sortit à nouveau ses cigarettes, et fit disparaître le paquet d'un coup de baguette magique. Puis elle se rapprocha de moi, et prit mes mains entre les siennes. Je me sentis aussi craintif qu'un collégien. J'avais certes connu des femmes, mais jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur d'en effrayer une, ou de lui faire du mal. Quelque part, je devais considérer Nymphadora comme une enfant. Innocente. Fragile. Que je devais traiter avec respect, avec amour. Je me penchai sur elle, et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle me retint près d'elle en nouant ses bras autour de mon cou, et elle appuya sa bouche sur la mienne. Une fièvre intense et lente monta dans mon corps. Nymphadora était très douce. Ses baisers démontraient une sensualité un peu maladroite, mais infiniment délicieuse. En un mot, elle était… nymphadorable. A peine mon esprit avait-il créé ce mot-valise étrange qu'il m'amusa. Je ris, tout contre la bouche de Tonks. Elle se détacha de moi :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

Je le lui expliquai. Mais elle détestait tellement son prénom que ça ne l'amusa même pas. Elle fronça les sourcils de façon comique.

— Remus, je n'aime pas mon nom. Si tu commences à faire des jeux de mots stupides avec, ça va mal aller.

Je l'aimais infiniment quand elle prenait ce petit air vexé. Alors je rangeai le _nymphadorable_ dans un coin de ma tête, et je me promis de m'en resservir à l'occasion. Et je chassai ledit air vexé de ma bien-aimée d'un baiser. Au vu des circonstances actuelles, il n'était pas tout à fait indiqué.

oOØOo

À mesure que les baisers se prolongeaient et se multipliaient, les inhibitions tombèrent. Et les vêtements ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Quelques instants plus tard, les bottes, le chemisier et le pantalon de Tonks jonchaient le sol. Je m'assis sur le lit, et je la contemplai, debout devant moi, vêtue de ses seuls sous-vêtements bleu ciel. Moi-même, je ne portais plus que mon pantalon mité et mes chaussettes trouées. Et je la trouvai belle, ainsi dévêtue. Elle était mince, elle avait de longues jambes nerveuses. Son ventre était plat. Ses seins petits, et ils semblaient fermes. Elle ne rougissait même pas sous mes regards. Au contraire ; ses yeux étaient ceux d'un prédateur. Et je me surpris à aimer ça.

Sans me quitter des yeux, elle acheva de se déshabiller, avant de venir s'asseoir sur moi. Je fus saisi par la sensation de sa poitrine contre mon torse. Elle ondula contre moi, de façon presque indécente. Je l'immobilisai par les hanches :

— Pourquoi tu es si pressée ?

— Je veux que tu m'aimes.

Je la serrai très fort contre moi avant de l'embrasser. Elle se souleva un peu, et entreprit de me débarrasser du reste de mes vêtements, devenus encombrants et incroyablement inconfortables. Mais lorsque je fus nu à mon tour, je me réfugiai à toute vitesse sous l'édredon à petits lapins. Non pas pour lui cacher l'envie que j'avais d'elle — de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir senti —, mais parce que je n'avais pas envie qu'elle voie la cicatrice de ma morsure. Un reste de pudeur et de honte m'empêchait de laisser à ses regards l'accès à la large marque blanche, étalée sur ma hanche droite. Nymphadora fronça les sourcils :

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je lui expliquai ma vague de trouble. Elle eut beau me répondre qu'à ses yeux, ma cicatrice n'avait pas d'importance, je ne me sentis pas prêt à lui montrer maintenant ce qui m'apparaissait comme une sorte de tare. Elle me rejoignit alors sous l'édredon, et elle murmura, dans le creux de mon oreille :

— D'accord, si tu ne veux pas que je regarde, ne me la montre pas. Mais… _est-ce que je pourrais la toucher ?_

Je souris. Elle insista. Alors je lui pris la main, et guidai ses doigts à cet endroit de moi dont j'avais honte, cette marque où ma peau n'avait pas la même texture qu'ailleurs. Elle frôla un moment ma cicatrice avant de dire :

— Je l'aime. Elle fait partie de toi.

Puis ses doigts remontèrent vers d'autres endroits, infiniment plus sensibles. À travers mes yeux mi-clos, je la vis guetter mes gémissements avec un sourire carnassier. Cette femme avait l'âme d'une tigresse. Mais ma fierté de mâle, de loup, prit rapidement le dessus, et je matai le félin prédateur en la possédant, mettant mon âme et ma puissance dans l'acte, l'édredon repoussé à nos pieds au milieu des vêtements abandonnés.

oOØOo

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je compris que j'avais bien fait d'écouter mes sentiments et de céder à ceux de Tonks. Car lorsque mes yeux se furent habitués à la lumière du jour, je fus profondément ému et heureux de cette vision d'elle encore endormie, nue comme au premier instant de sa vie, blottie en position fœtale sur le matelas.

Et je constatai que ses cheveux avaient repris une teinte rose éclatante.

Comme avant que je ne la repousse pour la première fois.

Trop de temps de perdu.

Mais encore beaucoup devant nous.

**Fin.**


End file.
